Geoff Jenkins
Olympia, Washington | music = | college = USC | position=LF / RF | bats=Right | throws=Right | debut = September 2, 2008 for the Chicago Cubs | jerseys= | mil_avg=.277 | mil_r=661 | mil_h=1,221 | mil_hr=212 | mil_rbi=704 | mil_sb=31 | retired = }} Geoff Jenkins (born July 21, 1974 in Olympia, Washington) is a former outfielder who played for the Milwaukee Brewers from 1998 until 2007 and the Philadelphia Phillies in 2008 where he won a World Series championship. Jenkins is second on the Brewers all-time career home run list, behind the Hall-of-Famer Robin Yount. Career Minor leagues Jenkins was drafted by the Milwaukee Brewers in the first round (9th overall) in the 1995 amateur draft. He spent the 1995-98 seasons within the Milwaukee farm system, and made his major league debut with the Brewers as an early season call-up in 1998. Milwaukee Brewers On April 24, 1998, he singled off Orel Hershiser, in his first career plate appearance against the San Francisco Giants and hit a fifth inning home run off Hersheiser in his third career plate appearance. Jenkins would go on to bat over .300 in his 2nd and 3rd seasons, driving in 90 or more runs three times for one of the perennially weaker teams in the league. In 2000, he was the Brewers' team MVP. He led the Brewers in batting average (.303) and home runs (34). His 2002 season was cut short when on June 17 in a game against the Houston Astros he suffered a horrific-looking dislocated ankle when sliding into third base feet first during a game. He was safe on the play. He was selected to the National League's All-Star team in 2003 via the MLB's All-Star Final Vote contest where a player is selected from both leagues by fans to join their respective team after the initial roster is announced. On June 8, 2004, he became the 8th player in major league history to strikeout six times in a single game. After playing in left field for virtually his entire career, he moved to right field for the 2005 and 2006 seasons when Milwaukee acquired Carlos Lee. In 2006, Jenkins experienced a prolonged offensive slump, struggling in particular against left-handed pitching. In August 2006, the Brewers benched Jenkins, one of their highest-paid players at the time, in favor of the younger Corey Hart. In 2007, Jenkins returned to left field to platoon with Kevin Mench. On October 30, 2007, the Brewers officially declined their $9 million option on Jenkins' contract, making him a free agent for the 2008 season. Philadelphia Phillies On December 20, 2007, he signed a two-year, $13 million deal with a vesting option for 2010 with the Philadelphia Phillies. Jenkins returned to Miller Park in a Phillies uniform on April 23, 2008, to a crowd of just over 30,000. He was welcomed back with a tribute video, highlighting his ten-year career with the Brewers, and the standing ovation that followed. He received a second ovation while leading off the second inning. Philadelphia would go on to lose the game, 5-4. He went 0 for 3, with a walk and a stolen base. In the postseason, his only hit came on a leadoff double in the bottom of the 6th in Game 5 of the World Series. His hit set the tone for the finale of the World Series as the Phillies won the World Series and earned Jenkins his first ring of his 10 year career. Jenkins was released by the Phillies at the end of Spring Training on March 31, 2009. Retirement On July 5, 2010, he announced he would retire from baseball as a Milwaukee Brewer. Jenkins scheduled a press conference for July 9, 2010 in Milwaukee. Jenkins will also throw out the first pitch prior to the game Category:Milwaukee Brewers players